Dark Tales: Edgar Allan Poe's
Dark Tales: Edgar Allan Poe’s is a series of hidden object games created by ERS Games (later known as AMAX Interactive) and distributed by Big Fish Games. Based on the works of Edgar Allan Poe, the games allow you to play the role of friend and colleague to the master detective C. Auguste Dupin, and assist him as he travels, solving mysteries based on Poe's works. Originally released solely for PC and Mac, most of the series is now also available for iOS devices. Games In the first game, Murders in the Rue Morgue, a horrific murder has been uncovered in the Rue Morgue. The player character meets Dupin for the first time, and becomes his partner to solve both the murder and the disappearance of the victim's sister. In the second game, The Black Cat, you and Dupin must solve the disappearance of Mark Davies' wife Sarah. The investigation takes you throughout their estate, a puzzle- and contraption-filled mansion once owned by an illusionist. As the case progresses, the ghostly figures of Sarah Davies and a black cat seem to be following along. In the third game, The Premature Burial, you and Dupin are summoned to help a despondent young man, Julien, whose true love Victorine was wed to banker Renelle Fore against her will. Victorine died very suddenly, and Fore had her buried so quickly that no one was able to pay their respects. Julien suspects something is very wrong - and it's up to you to figure out what. In the fourth game, The Gold Bug, Dupin receives a letter from his dear friend William LeGrand, who has uncovered clues regarding Captain Kidd's treasure. However, there are mysterious figures standing between him and the lost pirate loot, and he needs you and Dupin to help him crack the clues. In the fifth game, The Masque of the Red Death, Dupin receives a letter requesting his help in the city of Lumineaux, where you join him. A man with a bright red mask is killing off city officials, and it's believed that Mayor Prospero will be the next target. The people of the city are angry with Prospero, who has ruled with an iron fist for several years. The real question is, who is the most guilty and who will be the one who will face justice when the time comes? In the sixth game, The Fall of the House of Usher , Dupin receives a letter from one Dr. Morris regarding the curse of the Usher twins Roderick and Madeleine and their esteemed manor. Madeleine is missing, and her brother's failing health suggests that both twins' lives could be in danger. But the truth about the Usher family curse is much darker than anyone could imagine... The seventh adventure, The Mystery of Marie Roget, features Dupin assisting his friend Jacques Lumin, who has recently married a lovely girl named Marie Roget. But ever since the wedding, strange things have been happening in their home - unearthly screams and weeping, glass objects shattering for no reason - and Marie herself is distracted and upset. What secret are she and her aunt hiding? The eighth game, The Tell-Tale Heart, takes the player character and Dupin to the seaside town of Gurtos, where a young woman has been brutally murdered. The wound to her heart is strange and suggests that the crime is very personal, but little else is known. The officials need help solving not just one, but two murders - and the clock is ticking. In the ninth game, Metzengerstein, Dupin and the player travel to Hungary at the behest of Baroness Mary von Metzengerstein. Her daughter, Frederica, is the last heir to the illustrious family. But their dark past quickly catches up with young Frederica when she's apparently kidnapped by a ghost, and the detectives must learn the truth and rescue her before it's too late. For the tenth game in the series, ERS presents The Raven, which many players had been requesting. Dupin and his friend are summoned to examine the death of famous archaeologist Alan Dillinger, who seems to have committed suicide; his death note speaks of his love for a woman called Lenore. But Dupin's client believes it was murder, and sets the detectives on the hunt. Complicating matters is the mysterious White Crow, an individual who has a very different approach to solving the case, and it's up to the heroes to find out the truth - about Dillinger and also about the enigmatic Raven Society. The eleventh game is Lenore, set in the community of Goldstown. The town has been beset by multiple kidnappings and murders, with a mysterious group called the Crows League apparently responsible. The detectives must outwit this outfit and recover the missing children. In a slight departure from the rest of the series, this game is a direct sequel to The Raven. The twelfth game, Morella, is based on one of Poe's short stories. The McDougall family has gone missing inside their own home, which is known to locals as the "Devourer of Souls," and the police are frankly too scared to investigate. It's up to the detectives to find out what became of the missing family, and learn the truth about the house. In addition to the main series, Big Fish Games and ERS Studios have released Nightfall: An Edgar Allan Poe Mystery, a Freemium game which also features Dupin. Create an avatar for yourself and join his new detective agency, completing hidden object puzzles to solve mysteries in Paris. However, as of August 2015, it was decided that while the game remains available to play with all existing content, no new mysteries or other developments will be added to Nightfall and it is considered discontinued. Category:Dark Tales Category:Game Series Category:ERS Games Category:AMAX Interactive